narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akagi
is a former Puppet Brigade captain turned missing nin. Known for his outrageous mastery over puppets, he is one of Sunagakure's most notorious criminals. Born and raised during Gaara's reign, The Kazekage feared Akagi's potential of turning rouge. Kankurō even warned Gaara about letting Akagi continue his path. But it was too late. Akagi defected and managed to overpower Kankurō with his unprecedented style of Puppetry and escaped Gaara. For a majority of his travels, Akagi's goals have shrouded themselves in mystery. He is known by hundreds of names and even more faces. Before his defection, Akagi used his puppetry to infiltrate The Kazekage's office, Puppet Brigade HQ and Sunagakure's ANBU HQ. And in one night, he erased all documentation and files of him. People who know of Akagi only speak of him through word of mouth. A brilliant puppet master, a ghost that played a key hand in defending Sunagakure against Shukaku. Where as puppeteers could only control a persons physical action, Akagi is capable implemented his will through his Chakra Threads and becoming their Maestro. Despite living through the previous war, Akagi managed to remain low key, continuing to master his art over making a true impact on the shinobi world. Akagi's mastery of puppetry and evasive nature lead to two titles being developed. Although he has his own elite league of puppets, Akagi is capable of easily controlling those around him to do his bidding. Akagi single handily slaughtered a village by controlling it's shinobi. Changing his puppets after they die. This feat earned him his title as Maestro (きょしょう, Kyoshou), a master whose strings can become invisible so it appears they are dancing to an unheard song. A song which causes a person to follow his every order, including vocal. Akagi exist through multiple faces. In theory they are all Akagi, and none Akagi. Giving him his self proclaimed title of Kaonashi (カオナシ, faceless). Appearance Personality History Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Akagi is feared throughout as someone shrouded in secrets and enigmatic power. Village leaders, including daimyō's, constantly hound after Akagi, offering large sums of riches for his service and loyalty. Some go as far as giving a waiver for his bounty. Akagi's allegiance is worth a large portion of military power. A testament of his strength was his easy victory against Kankurō in his prime. The Kazekage at the time, Gaara, had grown extremely weary of Akagi's development and even begged Kankurō not to chase him. Akagi is said to be one of Sunagakure's gifted children, a golden child. His pure creativity and perseverance elevated his puppetry into a new frontier. Sheer genius transformed into a new way of building puppets. Akagi took a different route than most S-Rank shinobi. Few know of his Silver Secret Technique, and those who do are unable to speak of it. Some believe him capable of creating puppets from thin air, while others swear he can control people with his thoughts. This hidden nature leads to wild speculations that inflate his existence. There is only one person who knows Akagi. And even they choose to keep it within. Akagi rarely shows his true power, or better yet, has to. In all his years of life, he has yet to reveal it fully. His enemies are only aware that he is a puppeteer of the highest caliber. Although Akagi keeps his face hidden, those who are given his blessing are met with an immortal shock. A secret of eternal youth that haunts them to their grave. Intelligence Chakra Control and Chakra Reserves Akagi was gifted with potent chakra, as any golden child would be. It is strong enough to transfer his will directly into his puppet eliminating all forms of a lag time between thought and action. But it is his chakra control that gives him his level of fear. His precision with Chakra Threads and ability to improvise are nearly unsurpassed. Akagi's chakra control revolves solely around his concepts of puppetry. He can easily attach his strings to living creature and transform them into his puppet. Whether human or animal, anyone his threads attach to are put under his control. Akagi mastered a concept of Will Transferal that surrounds all puppet techniques. Akagi can take control of a person, physically and mentally through his chakra strings. Giving him access to their techniques and Kekkei Genkai. Akagi has spoken through human puppets and used leaders to overthrow themselves. By turning his threads invisible, he appears to control people mentally. Simple gestures result in huge outcomes. Akagi's control creates a battle against other puppet masters. If their will is weaker, he will steal their puppets for his use. And if a persons will is not strong enough, he gains an absolute control over their body. His chakra potency and control extends his threads over large distances. And by turning them invisible, he can force a person to walk an entire village without a single suspicion. Akagi can use his chakra as The Sage of Six Paths originally intended. A rare defect which lead to his mastery of puppetry, Akagi is capable of transferring his understanding, thoughts and basic will through his chakra. His threads makes the process extremely easy, a principle he refers to as 'Puppet and Puppet Master. There are a multitude of effects brought about from this possible connection. With living creatures, he can share his memories, thoughts and even feelings through his chakra threads. And as he grew older, Akagi managed to create a duel pathway for both sides, allowing his targets a similar option. His technique also holds a darker purpose. With this connection, he can dominate a persons will, mind and spirit, transforming them into a puppet of sorts for his use. He can forcefully view their memories, feelings and thoughts. And use techniques and kekkei genkai they posses. It is an immense understanding of the connection between Puppet and Puppet Master and the spiritual aspect of living creatures that makes him a deadly puppeteer. As long as chakra exist within a living creature, he is able to activate this connection through his chakra threads. When disconnected, his victims feel his presence leave. Puppet Master Before Akagi began to make his own style, he had reached a pinnacle of puppetry. While others relied on puppets solely for battle, Akagi brought his puppetry into his daily life. He would go through a special session which involved him not moving from his bed, and using a puppet for everything. Entire weeks laying still, relying on his puppets to nourish, and groom him. His strolls through Sunagakure were accompanied by at least two puppets carefully following behind. This act eventually strengthened his connection further. Constantly holding a connection shortened the lag between his will and their action. Soon, his will became theirs. Akagi's thoughts activated instantly upon the bodies of his puppets. At first, Akagi focused more on controlling puppets rather than creation. But he delved deeper and started to experiment further. Soon, he managed to create a small squad to accompany him on missions. But he realized Sunagakure's standards for puppets were indeed weak. Despising this weakness lead to him creating his infamous Silver Secret Technique: Awakening of the Shēngxiào. In battle, two puppets are usually enough to take down an opposing force. And it is even rarer that he has to use both simultaneously. A majority of his battles end with him controlling an enemies body and using it as a puppet. His concept of puppetry revolves around Will Transference. When a shinobi controls a puppet, his will is what controls the puppet. Akagi uses his concept to take control of almost anything his Threads attach to. He can force a person to speak, perform jutsu and activate a bloodline limit or tota through his threads. Physically fighting Akagi becomes dangerous because of this feat. Since he can transform a person into a living puppet for his use. His will transference makes his puppets impossible to steal. Anyone's strings that do not carry his will are rejected. If Akagi's will is stronger than another puppeteer, he can ultimately steal their puppet and make it his own. Although doing so is dangerous as he can lose his own will power. Akagi's puppet mastery grants him an eye for a puppets working. He can determine its material, make and weakness in its joints. When using his puppets, Akagi generally makes his strings invisible. This makes it seem that his opponent is fighting more than one person at a time. Will Domination Evident from Granny Chiyo's special collection, where she controlled a puppet through a finger, Puppetry is a mixture of finger movement and ones own willpower. Puppet masters must implant their own will onto their puppet to fight. At a young age, Akagi combined this concept with Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body to control a person completely. The success depends on the will of both parties, which he can overcome by attaching more strings. Using this technique allowed him to take control of corpses and living creatures as if they were corpses. His control is near absolute and turns any skill they possess into his. Most notably, Akagi gains access to their Kekkei Genkai. Akagi uses technique before introducing his Shēngxiào as it was enough to infiltrate a village and eliminate all opposition. Akagi can take his puppet mastery further by speaking through his victims and implanting subconscious thoughts into their mind. Silver Secret Technique: Awakening of the Shēngxiào The idea came to him during a story he heard about Konoha's invasion. A warring Demon made of metal nearly killed one of Konoha's greatest shinobi. It struck him. A puppet's true power comes from their traps and tricks. Hidden compartments and poisoned weapons. But their entire makeup made it easier to break. And sand shinobi found keeping their puppets clear of sand troublesome. Wood was a weak element compared to metal. And his puppets, although they held his will, were nonetheless inanimate. They felt empty. Wood is a cold touch to a living being. So creatures made of wood appeared dead. Akagi built its inner frames first. Metal casings filled with gears, screws and bolts. A metallic skeleton with room for hidden compartments and areas meant for chakra based uses. Then he stole fresh corpses, and basically transferred their skin and tissue onto his new bionic creations. With an artificial chakra pathway, he created the first cyborg puppets. These metallic puppets are exponentially stronger than Sunagakure's average puppet. Akagi's strongest puppet easily demolished Kankurō's entire storage before breaking through him. Their strength is enough to easily break through solid steel gates and the Kazekage's defenses. Being comprised of metal also does not damage their speed. This is because puppets are controlled by their masters will rather than the actual strings. His metallic puppets are just as fast as normal puppets. And thanks to the addition of chakra based jets to their feet, can also fly higher into the air while achieving an even greater speed. Because of their unique composition, he has only twelve on stock. One made for a specific purpose. Akagi lacks a lag time. His puppet control is near instant, causing them to react to his every thought. Although they are made of metal, his puppets are all incredibly resilient to damage. They can survive devastating blows and attacks of all sorts. His puppets are created from a masterful mixture of metals with Titanium. Creating a force that can stand extreme temperatures while holding a low conductivity. Mechanical Body Following his creation, Akagi stole a file on Sasori and attempted to recreate the infamous transformation. However, instead of transforming into a wooden puppet, Akagi became a cyborg. With only a core to hold his heart, Akagi's innards are comprised entirely of metal. He also placed a large number of compartments and secret traps unto his body. First, his feet and palms are equipped with chakra based blasters for jet speed movements and high speed flight. They are also used to fire massive chakra blast as well. His fiery chakra blast can completely incinerate a person. His fingers are guns that shoot chakra as small compressed bullets. He equipped his arms with multiple blades which pop out, as well as two large rotating saws. on each arm and leg. He also has multiple guns on within his body which connect to the blasters. Besides chakra blast, they can fire a wide range of items such as poison senbon, Kunai, Kunai with explosive tags, and even smoke bombs. They are switchable mentally. However, only one can be active at time. Usually, Akagi has his blasters activated on his feet and one of the other guns activated on his palms. Allowing for speed and offense. Akagi's greatest strength as an android, are not his weapons, but from his pure raw power. He is a shinobi of great physical strength and speed. And without human limitations, can fight on for days without tire. He can survive without any sort of sustenance and will not suffer fatigue or muscle failure. Pure taijutsu is enough to utterly destroy an opponent. Because his body is made of metal, he is immune to genjutsu, poison and other deadly effects. Only things that can interfere with his inner workings can harm him. The metal in his body is highly resistant to corrosion and rust. Like his puppets, Akagi's body is comprised of an unknown alloy with a strong mixture of Titanium. Allowing him to withstand extreme temperatures while holding low conductivity. Not being made of wood means Akagi cannot simply bring himself back together if his pieces are somehow ripped apart. He has to return somewhere and perform a self-fix. In case his main body suffered more than he could repair, all of his puppets hold a room for his heart so he can basically transfer and return, eventually crafting a new body for himself. Taijutsu Akagi's main style of fighting involved taijutsu. His puppet body granted him immense levels of strength and speed. Enough that he could easily stop a summoning from progressing. Ripping through steal doors holds zero challenge, and simple taijutsu attacks are enough to cause immense damage, if not utterly destroy a target. Despite his small stature, his android makeup gives him beyond human fighting capabilities. His true strength levels are unknown, as they surpass his speed. When fighting, his style of fighting revolves around pure brawling. Instead of a martial arts, he focuses on constantly breaking an opponent. More of a psychopath, he does everything to cause pain, once ripping an enemy apart piece by piece before finishing them. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia * Akagi also means Red Wood (赤木) * It is hinted that Akagi attended Gaara's, Kankurō's, and Temari's funerals after their respective deaths, * * Akagi Databook: ** ** Akagi has a bounty of xxx.xxx.xx ¥ dead. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * *